


Our Summer

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Juggey - Freeform, M/M, Mavin, Multi, mavinsay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is a nomad traveling through America. He meets Michael and accidentally falls in love, even though Michael is married. While Michael’s wife is out of town for the entire Summer, Michael and Gavin have a romance. Upon her return Gavin and Michael part ways. While hitchhiking, Gavin meets a tattooed man who has agreed to let Gavin stay with him and work in his office. Gavin is thrilled until he sees a certain redhead in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rushed Away

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the name of the story to "Our Summer" because I just reread the title and I'm like "That's what I had the file named on my laptop, how fugly is that for a name for a story?" So I'm extremely sorry for ANY confusion, feel free to message me about how dumb and confusing I am. Alas, enjoy! I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS READ THE NOTES!

Gavin’s hands reached Michael’s face pulling him in for a long slow kiss. Michael jumped up, wrapping his legs around the lanky Brit’s waist. Gavin’s frame leans against the wall and he holds Michael tight. The two kiss hungrily, trying to forget that their skin kept them apart, letting their kiss melt the two of them together. 

“I love you, Gavin.” Michael said between kisses. 

“You’re my Michael. I’ll always love you, ok?” Gavin said through tears that began running down his face as he heard the front door open. 

“She’s here.” Michael says and holds Gavin tighter. 

“Michael?” Lindsay calls from downstairs. 

“Kiss me, Gavin.” Michael begs in a whisper. He and Gavin rejoin at the lips, both of their face wet from tears, not sure which of them are crying anymore, or most likely both. 

"Come help me with the bags, hun!" His wife’s voice echos throughout the silent house.

“Michael.” Gavin whimpers as the redhead unhooks himself from around Gavin.

“You have to go. I’m so sorry.” Michael says and walks across the room to open the window. 

“Michael.” Gavin reaches for him. 

“Come on, Gav.” Michael holds out a hand. Gavin crosses the room and kisses Michael for one last gentle time. 

“I love you.” Michael pokes his head out the window to watch Gavin climb down the roof of the back porch and safely jump down into the grass. 

“I love you, my Michael.” Gavin says up to his lovely redhead. 

“Goodbye, Gavin.” 

“I love you, Michael. It has really been a journey.” Gavin says. Michael tosses down Gavin’s bag. Once the bag is on the Brit’s back, he walks to the end of the street before sticking out his long thin arm and pointing him thumb up, hoping the next car that comes up would be willing to drive him to a train. A few cars pass until one stops. The window rolls down and a man with tattoos grazing both of his arms looks at Gavin from the driver’s seat. 

“Who’s that Daddy?” A little girl asks from the back. 

“Dunno, Millie. But it looks like he needs a ride.” The man says. 

“I’m Geoff.” He extends an arm and opens the door to Gavin. “You’re not a murderer right?” 

“I should ask you the same.” Gavin hops in.

“Haha, well I’m not. But my daughter here is the master mind behind all of this.” Geoff laughs. 

Gavin had originally planned on taking a train to somewhere new. But once Geoff talked to Gavin about having him live with his family and start a new life, Gavin took the opportunity. He stayed with the Ramsey’s and loved it very much. Soon, Geoff had set Gavin up with a new job in his office. Gavin was excited. As he walked into the office he stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Gavin?” The familiar voice asked. 

“M-Michael?” Gavin’s eyes went big.

“You two know each other?” Geoff asks. 

“All too well.” Gavin responds.


	2. How Did We Get Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is here now.  
> He was supposed to be gone, out of Michael's life.  
> But...he's here now and Michael just has to deal with it.  
> Denying that there are feelings still involved is pointless, so Michael decides to live in those memories with Gavin so they can have that summer back, one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, oh man! It's been a while, huh?  
> Okee-dokee now.  
> So, this is just a small bit leading into the story of their summer. Are you guys excited? No? Well I am.  
> I'm sorry it's been so long.  
> As I always say: my life has literally swallowed me whole and I only peek out from the depths to write fan fics when I can so please don't hate me.  
> And as always, thank for reading! <3

Geoff looked from Michael to Gavin with an eyebrow risen in question. He gave an amused hum. “Well that’s interesting. You must be old friends then?” The older man clapped his hands together. “It’s Michael’s break time anyway, go catch up. I’m sure you have a lot to say to each other.” 

“You have no clue.” Michael grumbled in a low voice before pulling Gavin away by his arm. 

“Ow, Michael. Your grip is tight…” Gavin complained as he was lead down the hall and then whisked away into the second door on the left. Michael finally released his death grip. The Brit rubbed his newly sore arm, a sad frown on his face.

“You can’t be serious, you can’t do this to me.” Michael begins pacing back and forward in front of Gavin in the staff kitchen. 

“Well, I’d like to start off by saying-”

“Shut your god damn mouth!” Michael hisses. “You fucking promised me that I’d never see you again! That you would basically poof into thin air and it’d just be done. And now…” Michael stops pacing and stares at the ground. “And now you’re back in my life and I can’t even hate you for it.”

“I hope that you will never hate me. I could never hate you. Just let me explain, Michael.” Gavin pleads. “Listen to me.”

“I’ll listen…yeah. Because I would really like to fucking know, how someone who is supposed to be gone ends up getting a job in the same damn town. This town isn’t that big. Didn’t you even think about the fact that it would be very likely you’d see me around?”

“I’m sorry, ok?”

“Just explain yourself, I’m tired of the bullshit apologies.” Michael waves his hand at the Brit then turns away from him. Gavin sighs and begins his story. 

“Well, I was in the car with Mr. Ramsey. We were talking, I needed a place to stay for the night. He said it was the shadiest thing he’d ever done, but he’d let me stay. We ended up playing video games together, he became really fond of me. When I mentioned I had no place to go really, he told me I could live with him, and pay for my rent by working here.” He ended his tale with a shrug. Michael was boiling. 

“I’m still missing the part where you thought this would be a good idea.”

“This sucks, and I know it. I didn’t know it’d be the same place you work. I mean what are the bloody odds?”

“Oh! I dunno, I mean this is a small ass town in bumble-fuck no where. How could there ever be a chance I’d run into Mi-cool?” Michael imitated the Brit’s accent sarcastically, Gavin sighed.

“Look, ok. Stop acting childish, Michael. It’s only going to be temporary. Mr. Ramsey agreed to let me keep a small amount of the money I make each week. He’s also giving me some odd jobs here and there. I’m trying to make enough money to continue my traveling, then I’ll really be gone.” Gavin explained, Michael glared at him. 

“It’s still fucking stupid. And stop calling Geoff by his last name. He likes to be on a first name basis with his employees.” Michael looked a little less angry, and he was actually a bit relieved that Gavin would be around a while longer. He begins to frown though as he thinks of his wife. “Ummm, hey. So, I don’t want you to think that there’s still going to be…stuff between us.”

“Oh! No, I know…” Gavin blushes and turns his head away. 

“Good, because I love Lindsay. I’m not going to let you get in the way.” Michael’s voice is edged with a small dose of threat. 

“Michael…please don’t take that tone. I understand and I will not be a bother.” 

“Ok, well…back to work.”

“Back to work.” Gavin repeated, but neither of them moved. 

“You little shit.” Michael took a step forward, closing the space between them. He searched Gavin’s eyes for even a trace of a possible answer as to how they’d gotten in such a shit situation. Michael wonders what his life would be like if this man had entered his life a long time ago. “How’d we end up like this, huh?” He rose a hand to Gavin’s stubbled face. His cheek fit perfectly against Michael’s touch. Gavin smiled, resting his face against the soft skin of the redhead’s palm. 

“What do you mean?” Gavin murmured, closing his eyes and relaxing a bit, moving his head from Michael’s hand, resting it in the crook of the man’s neck instead.

“I mean…” Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin. “Why is it that…I love you so much? It hurts. It’s bullshit. I want to strangle you, and then I don’t. I wish you were really gone like I thought you’d be, but you’re not and it makes me have faith that there is some shit called fate and it’s on my side right now.”

“Hm.” Gavin shrugged his shoulders. “I’m actually really glad that I’m not gone, I missed you so much the short while we were apart. I thought about you constantly, wondering how you were doing.” 

“Horribly.”

“What?”

“I was doing horribly. You weren’t there, you dumb idiot.” Michael chuckled, moving Gavin’s face from his neck so he could see him, look into his eyes and really take in the fact that he’s really standing in front of him. 

“What are we going to do?” Gavin tried not to show that the thought of really leaving Michael again caused him so much pain. 

“Nothing.”

“How can we just-”

“We have to. We talked about this before. Things are how they are for a reason.” Michael struggled to say the next part. “We aren’t mean to be together.” He breathed the words in a voice so quiet, Gavin nearly didn’t hear them. 

“It’s funny, my mum always said that people hold onto memories because they’re the only things that don’t change. Things are always better how you remember them, ya know?” Gavin chuckled sadly. “When I look back on how things were with us…there wasn’t any constant pressure to pretend that there aren’t any feelings. We didn’t have to worry about the deadline of your wife coming home and us separating. I mean…yeah it was a thing. We knew it would happen eventually. But we lived out each moment as if it wasn’t going to happen, that by some miracle…that part was all a dream. We lived like maybe if we stayed awake to the very end of each day, that we’d never lose time so we’d always be together.” Gavin smiled. “The last night we spent…before she…” Gavin’s voice trailed off but started back strong. “That night before, we were crying like children who hadn’t gotten their way. The kind of angry cry, like when you really want to hit something, someone. But there’s nothing and no one there to blame but yourself. So you scream aloud for someone to hear, but no one does. Scream so someone knows you’re hurting.” 

“Gavin…” Michael tried to find something comforting to say, but he knew Gavin was right. 

“We did.” Gavin looks Michael in the eyes. “We tried so hard to scream out all of the pain, but we couldn’t. Remember? It didn’t give us any relief. Somewhere between crying, yelling…we made love. It was angry, but passionate. It was like we were trying to create enough friction to start a fire and burn down the old lives we had, so we could pull ourselves from the ash, dust off, and start new lives.” 

“It didn’t work though did it?”

“No, because now we’re in the same places that we started in.” Gavin leaned his weight against the counters of the small staff kitchen. 

“Well, then…” Michael rested his head on Gavin’s shoulder. “Let’s just live in the memories for a while.”

“We can’t do that.”

“Tell me about how we first met, let’s start there.”

“You were there, silly.”

“Tell me anyway, Gavin.” Michael demanded, but his voice was gentle.

“Ok, let’s start there.”


End file.
